First Kiss
by Raineplz
Summary: Alec and Magnuseses..es first kiss. Including, but not limited to, non-existent flying monkey, peaches and bad humor from the author.


Of course, when Alec Lightwood woke up from the greater demon attack, the first words out of his mouth were  
"Sissy, the peaches wanna eat me, don't let the evil peaches eat me, Sissy."

This is completely ridiculous because 1. He did not, under any circumstance, call Isabelle Sissy. And 2. He rather likes peaches.

The second thing the come out of his mouth was  
"Holy fucking hell."

--

Two days later, Alec trudged the smoky streets of Brooklyn, making his way to Magnus Bane's apartment.

After Isabelle had explained all the goings on during his absence, including an oddly long overview of how Magnus had swooped to his rescue, he had tried to get up to see Jace. But of course, Isabelle was having none of that. She shoved him back into his pillow and promptly skipped off to make him some chicken soup.

Alec shuddered as he turned into Magnus' street. He wasn't sure what he tried to eat could constitute as chicken soup. Or food.

Before he knew it he was standing in front of Magnus' door. Taking a deep breath to brace himself, he pressed the buzzer, expecting some form of explosion, or evil flying monkeys, but nothing happened.

It was all very anticlimactic.

Alec waited a minute before pressing the buzzer again.

_Maybe he's not home_, he thought, and went to turn away.

"I'mma comin'! I'mma comin'!" He heard Magnus grumble from the intercom.

A very dishevelled looking Magnus opened the door, his hair was lank and his face devoid of any glitter or makeup. Besides from the distinct bags under his eyes, Alec thought he looked very nice. _Very natural_.

"Well then, hello there sleepy head!" Magnus exclaimed upon seeing a nervous looking Alec. "Good to see you up and about. No lasting damage, it seems?"

"No, that's actually what I came to talk to you about," Alec stuttered, "I just wanted to..."

"-would you like to come up for a drink? It looks a bit chilly outside." Magnus interrupted with a wink.

"Uh..." Alec stared, "sure. Sure, yeah why not." He gave Magnus a shaky smile.

"What would you like to drink?" Magnus asked as Alec settled down on the couch. "Coffee? Vodka? Phouka juice?"

"Phouka juice?" Alec asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yeah your right," Magnus sighed, closing the fridge door, "too early for Phouka juice. How about coffee?"

"Coffee sounds good, thanks."

Magnus snapped his fingers, and two steaming styrafoam cups of coffee appeared. Alec blew softly of his as Magnus flopped down, awfully close to him, on the couch.

"So," he breathed, leaning even closer, "for what do I owe the pleasure?" Magnus' eyes sparkled.

"I, uh, I just, uh, wanted to, uh..." Alec, stuttered, his coffee forgotten in his hands, "I wanted to thank you. Isabelle, she uh, she said how you came to the institute after the demon attack, you know, siphoned out the poison and all that jazz. So yeah, um, thanks." Alec grinned sheepishly.

Magnus was even closer now, Alec could just about count his eyelashes. So close, he could feel his warm breath on his lips. Alec shuddered in anticipation.

An extremely loud yowl stopped Magnus in his tracks, and Alec jumped away guiltily, though he wasn't quite sure what for.

Chairman Meow hopped up into Magnus' lap, who glowered down at him.

"I, uh, yeah, thanks for the coffee," Alec set his still steaming and very much un-drunk coffee back down on the table, "I just wanted to thank you, I did, so yeah, thanks. I'll see you Magnus." He jumped up from the couch and barely refrained from sprinting out the door.

He heard Magnus sigh and drop the cat.

"Alec." He tried to call him back, but the boy kept speed walking a rather frigid gait.

Magnus caught him as he reached the door. Before Alec had to time to think or breath or savor the moment or even lick his lips, Magnus' lips had melded onto his.

It was warm and tingly and even though Alecs lips were terribly chapped and he had just a little too much saliva in his mouth, it was absolutely perfect.

Alec felt himself melt into the kiss, he twined his arms up around the back of Magnus' neck, who moaned gruffly and pushed harder onto his mouth.

Alec felt his knees going weak, he thought he might sink to his knees, but Magnus tightened his arms around his back and pulled him closer.

Magnus broke the kiss too soon for his liking, and he sucked in an involuntary breath, not realizing how much he needed to breath. He felt Magnus rest his chin on his head, while his nose didn't quite touch Magnus' collor bone.

"Hmmmm." Magnus hummed in contentment.

"Soyoulaipeashes?" Alec let out, in one shaky breath.

"Did you just ask me if I like peaches?"

Alec let out half a laugh as Magnus leaned down for another kiss.

**Notyay for first time a first time writer DD:  
But I tried, that's all that matters, right?  
Sorry if theres grammar/spelling mistakes, which no doubt there is. It's 2.46AM. I'm tired.  
Ohwait, 2.47.**

**Do I have to put a disclaimer?  
Well, yeah, *disclaims.  
:3**


End file.
